(Roleplay) Midlife Crisis Tour
Chapter 1: On the Way *Midlife Crisis is approaching a tour bus, surrounded by crazy fans, the paparazzi, and body guards* *Everyone except Red gets on the bus without a promblem. he suddenly get snatched out the way by a mob of fan girls.* The rest of the group wathces as peices of his chlothing fly in the air and hears his screams.* *He walks slowly on the bus, clothes shredded to peices* Red:*huff* *huff* Huff*.... Sawyer: Well Mister Superstar, I guess the ladies are "deadly attracted" to you.*smirk. Danny: Well, it appears you'll be the only person out of uniform, on our first tour. Ever. Perfect. *Red takes his seat next to Mina* Fiona: Its, I knew the dummy would screw up... So i brought this.....*she hands him a extra vest his size* Red: Yes, thank you.....*sarcastically* Lovely..... Fiona: Up your's ass..... Red: Well I'm suprised I'm not the one who shoved that ten INCH Di- Mina: GUYS! *everyone's silent* Red and Fiona: O.o' Mina:*sighs* Look were supposed to be a team, and were arguing already. We still haven't gotten out the Damn, Parking Lot! Red:*facepalm* Mina: ABOVE all that. We don't even know the song were going to open the tour with! Red: We could do Airplanes Pt 2.... hehe...*fistbumps Vector* Mina: We never wrote a Airplanes pt 2! Great you must've took a couple of hit to the head. Out there. *the bus finnally pushes it way out the parking lot and gets on the highyway* Red: I the amazing, talented, sexy, astonishing, and most athletic hedgehog and member of this group wrote it secretly! Vector:*elbows him* Red: -.-' Vector wrote like two sentences. Vector:*proud look* Mina: o.e' Well let me hear it... Red; Now? Mina; Yea Now.... Fiona and Knuckles: Yea! Knuckles: Lets hear it... Almighty hedgehog god! Red: -.- Okay.....*takes out a peice of paper**hands it to mina* Start singing the chorus..... Mina; Fine. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. 1 Red : Dreaming. (Oh oh oh oh) Of falling (mmm mmm mmm mmm) Dreaming (oh oh oh oh) Of falling [ Verse 1: Red:] (Ya) Ya let's pretend like it's '98 (98) Like I'm eating lunch off of Styrofoam trays (ya) Trying to be the next rapper coming out the A (A-town) Hoping for a record deal to ignore my pain (yeah) Now let's pretend like I'm on a stage (stage) And when my beat drops everybody goes insane (woo) Okay And everybody know my name (Red) And everywhere I go people wanna hear me sing (oh) Oh yeah and I just dropped my new album On the first week I did Five-Hundred Thousand (yes) Gold in the spring and diamond in the fall (okay) And then a world tour just to top it all off (ah) And let's pretend like they called me the greatest (yap) Selling out arenas with big ass stages (ow) And everybody loved me and no one ever hated (mmhm) Let's try to use imagination Mina Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. Okay let's pretend like this never happened (never) Like I never had dreams of being a rapper (rapper) Like I didn't write raps up in all of my classes (classes) Like I never used to run away into the blackness (now) Now let's pretend like it was all good (good) Like I didn't live staring in a notebook (notebook) Like I did the things that I probably knew I should (should) But I ain't have neighbours that's why they call it hood (yeah) Now let's pretend like I ain't got a name (nah) Before they ever call me Red aka Zachary (Zachary) I'm talking back before the mix-tapes (laugh at) Before the videos and the deals and the fame (yeah) Before the ever once (oh oh) compared me to Andre Before I ever got on myspace (yeah) Before they ever noticed my face (yeah) So let's just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes Mina 2 Red and Vector: And it seems like yesterday (day) it was just a dream But those days are gone (gone) they're just memories (Oh oh) And it seems like yesterday (day) it was just a dream But those days are gone (gone) Vector: Alright let's pretend Vector Crocidile never picked up a pen Let's pretend things would have been no different Pretend he procrastinated, had no motivation Pretend he just made excuses that were so paper thin they could blow away with the wind Marshall, you're never gonna make it makes no sense to play the game there ain't no way that you'll win Pretend he just stayed outside all day and played with his friends Pretend he even had a friend to say was his friend And it wasn't time to move and schools weren't changing again He wasn't socially awkward and just strange as a kid He had a father and his mother wasn't crazy as shit And he never dreamed he could rip stadiums and just lazy as shit Fuck a talent show in a gymnasium, bitch, you won't amount to shit quit daydreaming kid You need to get your cranium checked you thinking like an alien and just ain't realistic Now pretend they ain't just make him angry with this shit And there was no one he could even aim when he's pissed it And his alarm went off to wake him but he didn't make it to the Rap Olympics Slept through his plane and he missed it He's gon' have a hard time explaining to Hailie and Lainie these food stamps and this WIC shit Cause he never risked shit he hoped and he wished it but it didn't fall in his lap so he ain't even here He pretends that Mina: Airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now Uh hmm oh oh oh ooo Uhu mm aalalalaa. Red: *Smiles* hehe.. Vector; I killed that song man... Mina:Hehe.... Okay Its was really good! Loooks Like Midlife Crisis has its opening tour song... Category:Roleplays